


Halloween [Snk/AoT] [AU] [Modern] [Levi x Reader]

by kylie chan (juuzou_potato)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman, F/M, Halloween, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, aot - Freeform, jfc not a lot of tags, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuzou_potato/pseuds/kylie%20chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[F/N] - First name<br/>[H/C] - Hair color<br/>[E/C] - Eye color<br/>[B/F/N] - Best friend's name<br/>[F/A/C] - Favorite animal color<br/>[F/A] - Favorite animal<br/>[Y/T] - Your town</p>
<p>Levi x Reader<br/>Modern AU [Alternate Universe]<br/>Levi Ackerman<br/>Halloween<br/>Attack On Titan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween [Snk/AoT] [AU] [Modern] [Levi x Reader]

"Hey, yeah, I'm on my way." You spoke into the phone, balancing it in between your shoulder and your cheek. It was Halloween night, and you were supposed to be meeting your best friend, [B/F/N], at her house. The plan was to go to the mall, meet up with a few friends, buy candy, and then go see a movie, all while dressed in your costumes. Unfortunately, you were still getting ready.

"Are you sure, [F/N]? You always say that, when really you're still getting ready." [B/F/N] replied.

"Look. Expect me there in the next half hour. I'm sure Sasha and Connie won't mind. If they do, I'll buy them food or something," You answered, pulling on your [F/A/C] dress.

"Okay. But please hurry, [F/N], or we'll be late to the movie." Your friend practically pleaded before ending the call.

You sighed, rolling your eyes. Standing in front of your 6 foot tall mirror, you observed your costume. You had on a [F/A] headband, a [F/A/C] dress, sheer black tights, and your combat boots. Content with the outcome of your DIY [F/A] costume, you headed downstairs.

-

"Are you really going out tonight, [F/N]?" Your sister, Annie, asked, nearly sarcastically.

She was sitting on the kitchen counter, nibbling on a piece of chocolate while scrolling through god knows what on her phone. Instagram, maybe?

Even though you two were sisters, you couldn't be more different. She had a gigantic nose, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was quiet, yet rude and sarcastic. Pretty much a replica of your mother.

However, you had a small nose, [H/C] hair, and [E/C] eyes. You were the loud one in your family, always making bad puns at inappropriate moments and blasting the [F/A] theme song on the speakers in your family room whenever you had the chance. You even got your mother to memorize a line in Japanese, which you were fairly proud of.

"What does it look like?" You muttered, shooting a glare towards her.

"Hm. I never knew you had friends," She droned on, staring at you.

"Well, I do. And quit asking me questions. I'm already late." You said. 

"Mkay."

Scoffing, you turned on your heel and headed out the front door, pulling on your [F/A/C] jacket as you walked down the street, which was only lit by two, flickering, dim streetlamps. 

-

You knocked on your best friends door, tapping your foot impatiently on her concrete porch. You two were supposed to be at the mall ten minutes ago.

Finally, she opened her door. She was dressed in a skimpy black shirt, a long sleeved black shirt, a black cat ears headband, and tall, black boots. She could easily pass as a prostitute. But hey, most girls nowadays could, if they only stood on a street corner next to a local bar.

"Great. Now I have to buy Sasha the whole McDonalds menu." You said, grinning at [B/F/N]. You both knew how much Sasha ate.

"Funny. You best be calling them by now, so they know we didn't ditch them." She said, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards her car.

Your best friend really was beautiful. She had long, [H/C] hair, that almost reached her butt. Her eyes were the darkest shade of [E/C] you had ever seen, and her lips were naturally red. Out of you two, the guys were always hitting on her, not that she didn't mind. In fact, whenever they went out, [B/F/N] was always trying to seduce the boys. You figured it was better her than you, however. She would be the one getting the STDs.

-

Arriving at the mall, [B/F/N] parked her car in one of the many open parking spots. Nobody came to the mall at night, however it was open until 1 AM. The mall was in the middle of the woods, and it was fairly easy to get lost. Not to mention, last year a couple were found murdered only two miles from here, stabbed to death. You ignored it, it was too stereotypical to be scary.

"Ready?" She asked, flashing a devious smile at you. You nodded in reply, stepping out of the car and into the parking lot.

[B/F/N] followed after you, grabbing your hand once again and skip - running to the entry doors.

-

As usual, the two of you found Sasha and Connie at the food court. They were munching on fries, talking and joking together. 

"Hey!" [B/F/N] called, as both of you walked towards them. Sasha and Connie both jumped out of their chairs and gave you both a hug, grinning widely.

"You guys looks great tonight!" Connie said, a wide grin showing on his face. Sasha nodded in agreement, grabbing [B/F/N]'s hands and leading her towards McDonalds, followed suit by an eager Connie. 

Sighing, you went to go sit down at the table Sasha and Connie were previously at, pulling out your phone. Sitting down, you grabbed some fries and shoved them in your mouth, scrolling through your instagram.

"Mikasa's such a fucking dumbass," You muttered under your breath, chuckling at a photo she posted. A piece of fry flew out of your mouth and landed on the table.

"That was disgusting." A voice sounded in front of you. It was deep, and gave out a chilling aura.

"Yeah, well you can go fuck yourse-" You began to say, blinking and rolling your eyes. You stopped mid - sentence, widening your eyes when you looked up to see who it was. Sitting across the table from you was another teenager, a little shorter than you. His hair was parted in the middle, and he had a low undercut. His eyes were slanted towards you, almost - glaring? Not to mention, he was pretty fucking hot.

"Holy shit, you're hot as fuck," You said, unaware you were actually talking out loud. You slapped a hand over your mouth as soon as you realized you did say it, hoping you would start blushing and he would chuckle nervously and you two would kiss and ride off into a magical sunset and live happily ever after. But nope.

Unfortunately, you were unable to blush, so that automatically canceled the cute - tumblr - lovey dovey type story you would always find on those really fancy rich girl blogs. And on top of that, you were a clumsy ass potato with teeth, so, yet again, no love story beginning here.

The boy grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't expect me to say the same about you." He retorted, looking the other way.

"And Mikasa isn't a 'fucking dumbass', she's quite nice, actually." He added.

"Who the hell are you?" You asked, turning off your phone's screen, giving this random boy in front of you your full attention.

"I'm Sasha's friend, Levi. Who are you?"

"[F/N], Sasha, Connie, and [B/F/N]'s friend." 

"Who, that slut over there?" He asked, motioning with his hands towards [B/F/N], who was taking a selfie in front of McDonalds with Sasha and Connie.

"Ye- No. She's not a slut. I'm ashamed you would think so." You snapped, narrowing your eyes at him.

Levi turned his head towards you, piercing you with his cold, grey eyes.

"Then I won't expect her to attempt at having sex with me later?" He questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"I mean, sure, she might do that, but-"

"That's what a slut is, honey." He yawned, never taking his eyes off you.

"Shut the fuck up, nasty ass hoe bitch loser with horrible hair." You mumbled, fumbling with your fingers under the table.

"Oh, another regular white chick. 'Nasty ass hoe'. Isn't that the only insult girls like you know?" He sighed, crossing his arms. You couldn't think of a reply, so you simply stood up and left towards Sasha, [B/F/N], and Connie.

-

"We'll take five tickets, please!" [B/F/N] said enthusiastically, grinning at the ticket vendor. He was an older man, with thick stubble and a long mane of brown hair wrapping around his head. He wore a bored expression.

The ticket vendor handed [B/F/N] her tickets, before she turned around and handed you, Levi, Sasha, and Connie your tickets.

"Kay guys, ready for this shit?" She asked, nodding towards Sasha. You five were going to see a new horror movie that came out two weeks ago. None of you had seen it yet, and tonight was the last screening in [Y/T]. However, Sasha wasn't particularly fond of horror movies.

"Yeah, let's just get a move on." Levi said, rolling his eyes. 

With that, you all pushed through the heavy, black double doors that led to the theater. 

-

[B/F/N], Connie, and Levi all wanted to sit in the front, but you and Sasha wanted to sit in the back, away from the chaos, children, and loose popcorn being thrown.

"C'mon, quit being such a scared bitch and get the fuck over it." Levi scoffed, glaring at Sasha. She glared back, pushing two strands of hair behind her ears. His grey eyes pierced hers,ad it was clearly obvious Sasha couldn't think of a comeback. So, naturally, you had to step in and defend her.

"Stop being a prick, dumbass." You snorted, looking at Levi from the corner of your eye. He rolled his, clicking his tongue.

"Tch. What, are you going to give me your Tumblr username next? I'm not interested, [F/N]."

You were offended. Did he really think you were hitting on him?

Wait, I should rephrase that.

Was it that obvious you were hitting on him?

"Look. Me and Sasha are sitting in the back. You can all go sit in the front, if you would like." You said, taking the seat next to you.

Sasha sat two seats over from you, allowing Connie to sit next to her. There was only one space left, in between you and Connie. And there was only on person left standing - Levi.

You narrowed your eyes at Sasha, leaning forward so she could see you clearly. Her response was only an eyebrow wiggle.

Before you could scoot over and sit next to Connie, Levi plopped down, filling in the gap between you and the short, bald boy. Annoyed, you muttered something inaudible under your breath. 

"Hey, I could hear that." Levi whispered, turning his head to face you.

"I didn't even know what I was saying, how could you possibly-"

"It was something like, 'I like you Levi.'"

"No, it real-"

"I like you too, [F/N]." He added, swiftly moving his head again to face the screen. Your eyes shot open, and your mouth dropped. Levi liked you? Holy shit.


End file.
